Raindrops
by ShayaSar
Summary: When exactly does one get too old to follow raindrops with their finger? JackxIanto. Fluff, kind of sad.


The rain was falling heavily outside and a strong wind was shaking the trees and lamp posts. Raindrops were running down the window and Ianto resisted the urge to follow them with his finger. He was too old to do that.... or was he? When exactly does one get too old to follow raindrops with their finger?

Smiling, Ianto stretched his hand out and pushed his finger against the cold glass. The next raindrop would be his. He waited and smiled when a drop next to his finger started its descent. Quickly relocating his finger, he put it on the drop, the finger making squeaking noises when he let it slide over the glass.

Finally the drop reached the bottom of the window and slid over the sill, tumbling down the long way to the pavement were it joined all the other drops in a puddle.

Ianto stared down into the puddle; the surface reflected the light from the streetlamps, the steady fall of raindrops disturbing the reflections, making new patterns every second. He was completely lost in his thoughts when suddenly two arms slid around his waist from behind and a warm body was pressed against his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the rain."

Jack smiled and gave Ianto a soft peck on the cheek before he settled his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"In the middle of the night?"

"I love to watch the rain, it makes everything clean again."

Ianto sighed and leant back into the embrace, pulling Jack's arms even closer around him.

"All the dirt from the day gets washed away, leaving only the clean surfaces." Ianto said quietly. "It's so easy to get lost in the rain, to let it clear everything away."

Jack didn't respond, just looked out of the window.

"Will you let it wash the memories of me away? When I'm gone?"

"Never."

"How can you say that? You have forever. You will meet hundreds, thousands, probably millions of people; you will love many of them, experience life with them. Why would you remember me?"

"Because you're special, Ianto." Jack tightened his embrace around the young man, not able to keep the emotion from his voice. "Because you were the first who accepted me as the man I am. The first, who didn't push me, just let me be. And by doing so, you managed somehow to wriggle your way into my heart and soul." Swallowing hard, Jack fought against the tears that threatened to fall.

Ianto stayed silent, not daring to destroy this moment. Jack's confession had hit him deeply and instead of breaking the spell with words, he just turned in Jack's embrace and pulled the other man into a soft kiss. He would cherish these words as long as he lived and he promised himself to repay Jack for saying them tenfold. Ianto knew Jack wouldn't say something like this lightly. The Captain seemed to be very outgoing, but Ianto knew better. Jack was not the man to talk about his feelings, at least not about his inner most feelings.

Both men lost themselves in the kiss. Hands were roaming over smooth skin, seeking the intimate contact, searching for reassurance in the other man, while seconds ticked into minutes.

Only when a gust of wind struck the window and made the glass rattle they broke the kiss, panting heavily. Jack snaked one hand up Ianto's chest to cup the young man's face and pull their foreheads together. Both men smiled before Ianto leant forwards and pressed another quick kiss to Jack's lips.

"Thank you."

Jack simply smiled and stroked Ianto's cheek gently with his thumb. "Are you coming back to bed?" When the younger man nodded, Jack took his hand and led him back into the bedroom.

They climbed under the still warm duvet, curling around each other, seeking as much skin contact as possible. Ianto finally ended with his head on Jack's chest, sighing contently before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Jack watched his young lover for a moment, carding his fingers through the dark hair. Everything he had said had been true, there was only one thing left to say. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead and whispered: "I love you."


End file.
